


What a Frenzy

by HigherMagic



Series: Tailor-Made [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Bottom Rick, Creampie, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Rick, Top Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: Rick's been in a mood all day - bored, restless. When Shane comes home, he knows just what Rick needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarburetorCastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarburetorCastiel/gifts).



> So this is for my dear friend in the RWG, and it's basically 9k of Shane/Rick and Shane/Rick/Daryl. 
> 
> This is vaguely within the same 'verse as my "Happy Birthday, Rick" series, so Lori is also in a poly relationship with them but she's not involved in this part. So, if you like this part, I'd recommend mosey-ing on over there. If not, no worries.
> 
> Also I have no idea why whenever Shane is involved I write Rick as subbier than a subway sandwich BUT it can't be helped.
> 
> Haven't proof-read it. Wrote it in like three hours. Enjoy!

Rick is in a _mood_. He's restless, jittery, full of energy that he can't seem to channel into his usual outlets. He doesn't want to play video games, he doesn't want to go for a run. He has the day off and his Chief has yelled at him more than once about overtime so there's a fat chance of that him getting away with going in and working more.

The lawn's been mowed, the dishes are done, the laundry's in the dryer right now. He's cleaned out the gutters (twice) and scrolled through the internet so much his eyes ache now. He's done _everything_ he can think of to occupy his time.

The house is empty. Lori had taken Carl to visit her mother down in Kennesaw, and Daryl isn't in the house, and Shane's at work. He's _bored_.

He's almost at the point where he's thinking about re-grouting the basement or something when he hears the front door unlock, the jingle of keys and the soft _swish_ of the door opening. His head perks up like a dog and he shoves himself up from the couch, turning off the drone of – shit, he's not going to pretend that he knows what he was watching.

He can see a shadow through the little oval of glass that is in the middle of the door and his smile widens when he steps into the entryway and sees Shane slide through the opening, closing the door behind him. There's a six-pack in one hand, his keys in the other, and he kicks the door shut and turns to lock it.

" _Hey_ ," Rick says, looking Shane up and down. It must be warm outside, because Shane's cheeks are red and the back of his neck is flushed. Even in late November, summer is clinging to them like a man on a cliff edge, nails dragging as it's pulled into the winter months. When it comes, it'll come hard, but right now the days are mild and bright.

Shane turns to look at him, a thousand-watt smile flashing across his face. "Hey, brother," he says, nodding in Rick's direction, and heads to the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. "You all by yourself here?"

Rick nods, and he's _not pouting_. "Been borin' as Hell, man," he says, following Shane like a shadow. He waits until the beer is securely in the fridge, the door closed, and Shane puts his keys on the kitchen counter before he slithers up behind the other man, his hands landing wide and soft on Shane's arms. He rests his cheek against the back of Shane's neck and breathes in deeply.

He hears Shane's rumbling laugh, feels it vibrate against his cheek. "You're in a mood today, Grimes," he says. He doesn't turn, not yet, but Rick can feel him gearing up to. He pushes himself up tighter against Shane's back and tilts his head so that Shane can feel his teeth.

Abruptly, Shane turns, and Rick ducks under his arm so that he can worm his way between Shane and the kitchen island, just as he knows Shane wants him. He pushes his thighs against Shane's hands and lets the other man haul him up onto the counter so that he can stand between Rick's knees, and Rick curls his fingers into Shane's uniform shirt and tightens his grip.

They kiss, then, Shane biting into Rick's mouth and moving one hand to fist into Rick's thick hair. Rick wears it a little longer than he did when he was exclusively married to Lori, because he knows Shane likes to pull it, and he knows Daryl likes playing with it. Rick lets out a soft moan, his thighs tightening around Shane's waist, heels digging into the other man to bring him closer.

"You're such a whore, darlin'," Shane growls, pulling away just enough that they can rest their foreheads together. Rick is already breathing heavily, his heart pounding, fire running down his spine from Shane's kiss, like there's a live-wire between his mouth and his cock and Shane's plunged him into molten copper. He bites his lips and whines. "Didn't matter who came home first, did it? You just need someone to fuck you, don't care who you get it from."

He accompanies the dirty words with a squeeze to Rick's cock, still trapped in his jeans. Rick's eyelids flutter and his mouth falls open – an advantage that Shane is quick to take, kissing him again, hard, like he's fighting.

Rick knows that's only partly true. He loves all his partners, of course he does, but just as it is fair to say they are their own people with their own dreams and desires, it is unfair to say that they can all give him – or he them – the exact same things. Daryl is his lover, his bedmate, his other half, the one that lights his soul on fire, the one that he would trust to have his back at the end of the world. Lori is his rock, his wife, the mother of his child and the one who makes him feel like he can take over the world. Shane is his master, his brother, his best friend. The man that Rick would die for, or kill for. The man that he knows would stay by his side through anything. And he loves them all.

Still, he's sure that whatever Shane can do for him will remove this restless energy and sap him until he's nothing but a lax, fucked-out mess, and he _wants_ that. He wants it with a thirst and desperation that a man would have seeking water in the desert. He pushes his heels against the cabinets and _shoves_ himself against Shane, digging his nails into the man's back.

Shane stumbles back and Rick's feet hit the floor. He grins, pressing the advantage, and pins Shane against the fridge. He can hear the glasses in the cabinet next to the fridge tinkling together, but pays it no mind. Shane growls, grabbing for him, but Rick is sleek and swift in comparison to him and he draws back and turns to flee.

Once Shane gets riled up, there's no stopping him. Rick knows this like he knows his own name. He hears Shane growling and hears his heavy pursuit, so he bolts for the conservatory, down the little hallway that goes between the conservatory and the main entrance. That's where Shane catches him, diving for Rick like a hunting cat and pinning him to the floor.

Rick growls, trying to turn around but then Shane grabs one wrist, then the other, and sits back on Rick's thighs. Rick struggles as best he can when Shane holds both his wrists with one hand, and then Rick goes still when he hears the _click_ of Shane's handcuffs snapping into place around his wrists.

"Did you seriously…?" he asks, breathless, and Shane laughs. Rick turns his head and sees Shane looming over him, plants one hand on the ground by Rick's shoulder and leans down to scrape his teeth against Rick's ear.

"Caught myself a little wild whore," Shane says, his eyes bright with mirth, his grin wide. Rick shivers, unable to help himself as Shane growls into his ear. Then, Shane tilts his head and nips at Rick's neck, just below his ear, and Rick shivers again. He feels goose bumps break out down his arms. Shane's other hand circles his hip and tugs and Rick grunts, pushing his shoulder against Shane's arm for leverage as he fights to get up to his knees. "Mm, maybe not so wild," Shane says, his voice low and warm with pride, and that live wire in Rick's spine _throbs_.

He closes his eyes, groaning when Shane grinds against his ass – slow, dull things through their clothes. He wants it so badly his mouth is dry and he moves with Shane, his fists clenched in the cuffs as he tries to entice Shane into fucking him, like if he moves just right and wishes for it hard enough it will suddenly happen.

Of course, Shane always gives Rick what he wants, even if he doesn't realize it. You don't know someone as long as they have without learning what makes them tick, what tricks you need to pull to get them to bend and break for you.

That road goes both ways.

"If you stay nice and still while I go get the lube, I'll make it worth your while," Shane promises. Rick doesn't answer verbally, knowing now that they're playing for real and when they're doing that, Shane has rules. Silence, for one. He nods instead, breathing heavily and shifting his weight to something more comfortable for his neck. Shane hums softly, rubbing his hand down Rick's spine. "Good boy. Stay right there."

Then he moves away, up into either Rick and Daryl's or his and Lori's bedroom. From this hallway, it's hard to tell where someone on the upper level is. But he doesn't have to wonder long, because Shane comes back in less than a minute, like he knows if he leaves Rick alone too long he'll start to wander and float and it's jarring coming back from that headspace when he hasn't been led to it properly.

"Good boy," Shane whispers, running his hand up and down Rick's spine again, before he fists a hand in Rick's hair and tugs, earning a sharp gasp. "Arms up," he orders, and Rick pulls his wrists higher up his back, as much as he can, so that Shane can get to his jeans and belt. Shane makes quick work of them, undoing Rick's belt and pulling it free from the loops, and working his jeans and underwear down to his knees.

Rick flinches when he hears Shane fold the belt in half, snaps it together to make the loud sound. Shane hums, and Rick can feel his eyes, looking over the smooth white skin of his ass, thighs, and lower back. He can hear, sometimes, from Shane and Lori's room, the sounds of them playing with belts, and whips, and harder stuff. Daryl doesn't like it for reasons Rick completely understands, and truthfully he's the kind of lover who'd rather focus on making his partner cry from pleasure than pain, but Shane likes it – and, apparently, Lori does too, if her cries are anything to go by.

Shane teases Rick with it, sometimes. Like he did on Rick's birthday – testing him. Rick's not sure if he likes it, not yet, and Shane won't push him until he asks.

Rick moans as, instead, Shane yanks his head up and feeds him the belt so that the two halves get stuck between his teeth. He bites down, moaning again when he feels Shane loop it around his head and tug so that it bites into the corners of his mouth.

"You good?" Shane asks, lowly, and Rick nods. "You don't like what's goin' on, you let go of this and I'll stop, alright?" He nods again and Shane rewards him with another soft petting down his spine. "Good boy."

Then, Shane leans back, and Rick clenches up and rolls his hips when he hears the lube bottle opening. Shane pours it straight onto his hole and Rick hisses at the cold, but doesn't drop the belt. Shane has this calculated, almost cruel style of fucking that works so damn _well_ , and it's little things like that, that make Rick remember. Shane has the power in his hands and his muscles to really do damage, but he won't. Rick knows he won't.

One of Shane's fingers slides right in and Shane lets out a rough, laugh. "Damn, you really _were_ in a mood," he mutters. Rick doesn't bottom often, so the fact that Shane is going in so easily is a tell-tale sign of him playing with himself. Rick moans, as loud as he can, and pushes back. "You fuck yourself with one of Lori's toys, thinking about one of us coming home and doin' it for real?"

Rick's thighs are shaking. He clenches his fingers.

"Or maybe you and Daryl finally got some of your own," Shane continues, curling his finger _down_ and pressing and Rick lets out a high-pitched, needy sound. "Or maybe just your own fingers, hmm? For all you fuck you're just a Goddamn whore, ain'tcha Grimes?"

Rick turns his head, pushes his forehead against the cool wooden floor. He closes his eyes and bites down on his belt as hard as he can when Shane adds a second finger. Shane tugs at his rim, twists his fingers, stretching Rick out, and every time he sinks _in_ Rick can feel him against that little bundle of nerves that never fails to drive him insane. He knows how it feels to find it in a man, to drive Daryl into a ball of whimpering, overstimulated mess. He's sure he's not any better, and he wonders if Shane gets curious, but Shane never seems to be interested in something like that.

Shane is merciless, rubbing just shy of that spot and Rick feels sweat breaking out behind his knees, at the small of his back, and the back of his neck. " _Sh'ne_ ," he hisses around the belt, desperate and breathy. He knows he's not supposed to speak but he's gonna fucking come if Shane keeps that up and Shane hasn't said he can yet.

Shane growls and pulls his fingers out. He wraps his lube-slick fingers around the base of Rick's cock and _squeezes_ , almost too hard, and Rick groans and trembles under his weight. "Not until I'm in ya, darlin'," he says. "Maybe not at all, you keep actin' up like that."

Rick is breathing hard, in through his nose, and out. He reaches up as best he can to grab onto Shane's shirt and tugs, hoping that Shane understand the apology, the desperate need Rick is feeling to be close to him. Shane rumbles again, and leans over Rick's back to bite at his shoulder, nuzzle at his neck. Rick bares his throat as best he can.

Shane lets him bear the brunt of his weight as he tugs at his own clothes. He keeps the shirt on, only taking off his belt and undoing his uniform pants enough to push them down his thighs – hard, fast, dirty, just like they like it. There's something about only having enough clothes off to fuck that just _does_ things to Rick and Shane, like they're stealing something private and forbidden. In a way, they are.

Rick is shaking, pushing his hips up as much as he can to grind against Shane's cock, and Shane lets out a low laugh, his hand braced by Rick's shoulder on the floor again, his other holding himself up by flattening against Rick's back.

"That's it," he growls. "Work yourself back onto me, darlin', you can do it."

Rick groans. He can't spread his legs out any wider because Shane's are caging him in, and he can't lean back because of the angle. He tucks his hips as best he can, whining when the head of Shane's cock catches against his stretched hole. Shane chuckles and moves his hips, the fucker, to let his cock slide between Rick's thighs instead and Rick lets out a frustrated, impatient whine.

Shane pulls his hand back and slaps Rick's thigh – it stings, but it's more shocking than painful, and Rick flinches. His fingers curl again. "Don't get greedy," he warns, before he wraps his fingers around his cock and presses against Rick's ass. Rick sucks in a breath, relaxing as best he can, and they both let out harsh, satisfied sounds when Shane starts to sink in.

Rick _is_ impatient, and greedy, and he slams his hips back as soon as he's sure Shane is too deep inside of him to want to pull back out. His hips connect with Shane's, knots of clothes around their thighs catching and rubbing together, and Shane curses lowly as Rick takes him all in, his ass clenching tightly around Shane's cock when it's buried deep.

"You little fucking _whore_ ," Shane says without much heat. It's like he collapses over Rick, covering him completely, and Rick groans, unable to stop the smug, satisfied grin around the belt in his mouth. Shane reaches forward and wraps a hand in Rick's hair, grabbing the belt too, and tugs so that Rick is forced to take his weight onto his knees, not even touching the floor with his upper body at all. Shane slams into him so hard he'd fall if the man wasn't holding him up. " _Fuck_."

Abruptly Shane pulls out and Rick whines. It feels like he's been punched, and he's trembling so badly, but then he hears Shane's clothes rustling and the tinny sound of the cuffs being unlocked and then suddenly his arms are free. They fall to the floor, his shoulders sore and his hands weak, and then Shane pulls his jeans the rest of the way off and turns him onto his back.

He pushes Rick up against the wall and slides between his legs again, before touching the belt. Shane's eyes are wide, his mouth open and his cheeks red, and Rick reaches forward weakly, brushing his hands through Shane's hair.

Shane's thumb rubs along the corner of Rick's mouth, and then he gently, slowly removes the belt and places it to one side. He kisses Rick again and pulls him up into his lap, Rick's shoulders braced against the wall, and holds his cock steady while Rick gets with the program and sinks back down onto him.

Rick moans softly, eyes closing, and wraps his arms around Shane's shoulders as Shane starts to fuck him again. Rick's feet are against the floor and he's holding a little of his weight but Shane's doing most of the heavy lifting, his hands on Rick's thighs and their foreheads pressed together. He's glad Shane thought to leave his shirt on because his shoulders are starting to sting from rubbing against the wall.

At this angle, Shane's cock rubs against that spot inside of him with almost every stroke. Rick gasps every time he sinks all the way down, his nails dragging through Shane's hair, down his neck, across his shoulders and chest.

Shane kisses him, fucking up harder into Rick's body as he starts to feel Rick clenching up. He's not _quite_ there yet, only holding off because Shane hasn't said he can, yet. He hopes Shane lets him – he feels like he's on fire and he needs to come so _badly_.

"So fuckin' pretty, darlin'," Shane growls against his mouth, his eyes wide and dark, his mouth open and pink from Rick's kisses. Shane looks down and stops just enough to pull Rick's shirt over his hard cock, and then he smirks. "C'mon, make a mess of yourself."

Rick clenches his teeth, blowing out a hard breath as he stops holding himself back and lets himself _feel_ Shane, feel his warm, strong hands on his thighs, his heat closing into Rick from all sides, his _cock_ , fucking him rough and fast and so damn good. He can't hold himself up any longer and he clings to Shane and Shane thrusts in as deep as he can, grinding the head of his cock against Rick's sweet spot as Rick comes, a loud cry breaking the regular background of hard breaths, skin sliding and colliding, wet, open-mouthed kisses. Rick feels the warmth on his stomach and the wet stain on his shirt, he feels himself getting tight and hot around Shane's cock. He kisses Shane again, feeling meek and helpless in the man's arms, pawing at his clothes and wrapping his legs as much as he can around Shane as though afraid he's going to disappear.

"Not done with you yet, Grimes," Shane whispers, his voice wrecked. He rolls their hips and Rick gasps, wincing when his oversensitive nerves twinge from more stimulation. It hurts, almost, but Rick likes it. He likes this kind of pain.

He licks his lips, and wants so badly to _beg_ , but if he does Shane won't keep going. So he takes a deep breath and runs gentle hands down Shane's heaving chest and kisses him again – sweet, teasing, coy. Things he knows Shane responds to. Submission and softness.

Shane hums, and hauls him away from the wall so that he's on his back again, and covers him, his cock sinking into Rick deeply, _perfectly_. Shane pushes his hands behind Rick's knees and forces him to bend so that he can fuck in earnest and Rick lets him, unable to do much more than shake and shiver beneath his lover.

Shane curses, his head bowing. There's sweat on his forehead now and his upper lip keeps curling back, ready to bite. "M'gonna come," he says, and Rick moans and reaches out with both hands to grab onto Shane's forearms, begging without words for him to come inside Rick's ass. Shane barely does it, even when he does fuck Rick. He gets too sensitive for it most of the time, like it hurts him to pull out once he's finished.

Shane closes his eyes and sinks into Rick one more time, before he pulls out and shoves Rick's shirt up to his chest. He strokes himself quickly, letting one of Rick's legs fall, and comes with a low snarl onto Rick's abdomen, mixing his mess with the one Rick already left on himself. Rick sighs, swallowing and licking his hips, his mouth gone dry at the sight of Shane fucking him, coming on him, _marking him_.

He leans up when Shane's done, pulling him down by the back of the neck for another kiss. He still feels a little jittery but it's a Hell of a lot better now, and Shane groans and crawls over him, pressing him back up against the hallway wall and holds Rick's head in his large hands that stink of lube and come. He brushes his fingers through Rick's hair, marking him more, dirtying him up, and Rick sighs.

"Don't shower," Shane orders, between one kiss and another. His lube-slick hand moves to Rick's thigh and squeezes. "I'm still not finished with you."

Rick breathes out, resting his forehead against Shane's, and grins. "Yes, _sir_."

 

 

 

 

As much as he knows Shane isn't a cuddler, Rick can't stop himself plastering up against Shane the rest of the afternoon, like a she-cat in heat. Shane, to his credit, doesn't call him out on it or ask him to stop, like he senses Rick's need for touch and closeness and is willing to give that to him. Neither of them end up showering although Shane changes out of his uniform into something more comfortable, and Rick swaps out his jeans for lounge pants and a different t-shirt since he's sure the rest of their night won't require anything he'd need to leave the house in.

They get a text from Lori at around six in the evening, four beers into the six-pack Shane brought home. _My mom misses you all and demands I bring everyone down the next weekend I'm here. We're going to bed spending the night. You boys have fun and be safe._

Shane smiles and Rick texts her back to give her mom a kiss from them, and wishes them both a good night, before he sets the phone down on the living room table. He's plastered along Shane's side, his shoulder tucked under the man's arm, his head resting against Shane's chest. Shane sighs, blowing a note on his half-empty beer bottle.

"When's Daryl meant to be home?" he asks.

Rick shrugs. "Soon, probably," he says, his voice sad. Daryl had been called into work but unfortunately with his job it could take him an hour or a day, there was no telling until it was done. "I hope soon."

Shane's arm tightens around Rick's shoulders. He knows Rick misses Daryl desperately when he's away, in a different way than he might miss Shane or Lori. Bot necessarily more, just more immediately, more acutely.

Then, Rick perks up as he hears the familiar rumble of Daryl's motorcycle. He grins. "Speak of the Devil."

Shane grins. "I'll grab him a beer," he says, and leaves the couch, letting Rick free to run to the door and pull it open. He watches Daryl pull his bike up behind Shane's car. He doesn't wear a helmet or any protective gear, despite Rick and Lori's protests. He's wearing jeans, a sleeveless shirt and his usual angel-winged vest. He dismounts the bike turns off the light, making sure the kickstand takes its weight before fully letting go, and then grabs his messenger bag from the back and heads for the door.

He smiles at Rick, his windswept hair falling forward to hide his face. "Hey," he says, reaching out to pet across Rick's chest as he approaches, and Rick steps to one side to allow him in and then shuts the door behind him. He doesn't hesitate in pushing Daryl up against the wall, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and spreading out along his side as he kisses the man.

Daryl lets out a startled, happy laugh, but kisses him back just as sweetly, raking his nails across Rick's back and up through his hair, touching him wherever he can until Rick feels like his whole body is purring under his touch. "I missed you, too," he murmurs, his eyes dark and kind, his smile soft, and Rick can't help kissing him again.

"He's been like this all day," Shane says, holding out a beer in greeting, that Daryl takes with a nod and raises it in a salute before taking a sip. Rick kisses down his neck while Daryl drinks, his hands gently holding Daryl's sides. "Was hoping, if you were up for it, for you to help me out."

Daryl raises an eyebrow and looks back at Rick, humming, his fingers still curled up in Rick's hair. "I can definitely do that," he says. Then; "You guys fuckin' stink, though. What have _you_ been up to all day?"

"When I got home I fucked him," Shane replies with a one-shouldered shrug. "Made a nice mess of him."

Daryl smiles. He always has had a particular _fondness_ for Rick, fucked-out and messy. The first time he'd watched Shane fucking Rick he had come in minutes, with just his hand and the view. And, of course, Lori whispering in his ear about how pretty Rick sounds when he's getting fucked, and how much _rougher_ Shane is with him.

" _Daryl_ ," Rick whispers, getting antsy now, his fingers flexing on Daryl's side. Daryl tilts his head back and finishes his beer before he peels himself away from the wall and sets it down on the table. Rick follows him, like he can't bear to be more than a foot away from the other man.

"You had anything specific in mind, Walsh?" Daryl asks lightly, as though discussing the weather. Rick shifts his weight, forcing himself to hold back, and licks his lips as he looks to Shane. Shane eyes him curiously, as though trying to decide whether or not he's going to buy the horse he's appraising.

Finally, he nods. "We're gonna do it a little different tonight," he says, and Rick almost lights up in eagerness and curiosity. Shane sets down his own beer, still half-full, and grins at the two of them. "Follow me, boys."

He heads up the stairs, Rick and Daryl close behind, and leads them to Rick and Daryl's room. "Get inside and get naked," he orders, and waits until they're inside the room. "And, ah, Daryl, go ahead and get him as riled up as you want him."

Daryl smirks and nods, and Shane closes the door.

Rick turns to Daryl, ready to leap at his lover and kiss him breathless, but Daryl holds out a hand and presses it against Rick's chest. "No," he says, biting his lower lip and fingers curling when Rick takes a step back like he's been punched.

When it's just Rick and Daryl, Daryl submits to Rick. He always has, and they like it that way – but there's something about throwing Shane into the mix that throws all of that shit out of the window. Daryl gets more demanding when Shane's around, and Rick gets strung-out and sensitive and _eager_ , and he feels that way now. Like he'll do anything just to touch his lovers and have them touch him back.

He licks his lips and whines. "Please, Daryl," he whispers, voice hoarse.

Daryl lowers his arm, slowly, and smiles. "C'mere, kiss me," he says, and he doesn't even get to finish before Rick is on him, claiming his mouth, fisting his hands in Daryl's clothes and his hair. He tugs at them and Daryl helps him get them off, both of them frenzied and eager to get each other bare as Shane had ordered them to. When they're both naked Daryl shoves Rick back onto the bed and prowls over him and kisses him, his hands around Rick's wrists an in implied order to keep them down.

Daryl pulls back and looks at his lover, his sharp eyes taking in the white, flaky mess on Rick's chest and stomach, the way his chest is a little red with arousal, still lingering or brand new. "Shane fucked you, huh?" he asks and Rick bites his lip and nods. "Where?"

"Hallway," Rick replies. "Chased me, pinned me down."

"Cuffs?" Daryl asks, his fingers trailing along the little indents still on Rick's skin and Rick nods. "What else?"

"He gagged me with my belt," Rick says, and Daryl's breath leaves him in a quiet, aroused gasp. His fingers curl around Rick's forearms and he drags his nails down the sensitive skin there. "Fucked me just like that, on my knees for a while, then uncuffed me and put me in his lap."

"Did he come in you?" Daryl asks.

Rick shakes his head and Daryl nods, looking down at the mess on Rick's skin and realizing that Shane must be there, too, staining Rick, marking him. Just like Daryl does whenever they fuck.

"Daryl -."

"Hands down," Daryl says, pushing on Rick's arms when it looks like the man is trying to reach for him. Rick whines, biting his lower lip when Daryl looms over him, an expression on his face like he wants to eat Rick alive. Rick strains up as best he can, desperate for Daryl's mouth on him, and sighs when Daryl kisses him – it's hard, passionate, a man about to leave his lover for war. Rick's cock twitches, desire pooling low in his gut.

The door opens but Daryl doesn't stop kissing him for another moment. He lets Rick's arms go and slides his hands through Rick's hair, sitting back on Rick's lap and kissing him another breathless time. By the time he pulls away Rick's eyes are wide and dark, his mouth pink and gasping, his chest heaving for breath.

"Well, ain't that a pretty sight," Shane says, swimming into Rick's field of vision when Daryl sits back, but Shane puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him still. There's something in his other hand and he opens it to show Daryl but not Rick. "You guys use this kinda thing before?"

Daryl bites his lip, cheeks turning pink, and nods.

Shane smiles. "On you, or him?" he says.

"Me," Daryl replies. Shane nods in encouragement. "Only on me."

"So he's never worn one before?"

"Not that I know of."

"Excellent." Shane's grin is wide and predatory and he closes his fingers around the thing in his hand so that Rick can't see it when he moves away. "Alright, boys, ground rules," he says. "Daryl, if you haven't figured it out yet, you can come as often as you damn well please. Ain't gotta ask permission. Anyone needs a second, or suddenly it's not fun anymore, just say so. And…Rick."

Rick turns his head to look at Shane, and finally sees what the other man had been holding. It's a cockring, one of the ones that have a snap instead of a solid ring, and he swallows. "You alright with this, brother?" Shane asks, always checking, and Rick nods. "Alright, since you never used this before, I'm gonna let you both be loud today. It's, ah, not gonna lie to you, Rick, this might get overwhelming. So you gotta check in with us, alright?"

Rick nods, licking his lips. Shane raises an eyebrow and Rick abruptly remembers that he's allowed to talk. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, promise I will."

Shane smiles. "Good. Daryl, would you like to do the honors?" he asks, handing Daryl and cockring and the lube bottle. Daryl shifts his weight back so that he's straddling Rick's thighs instead of his lap, and Rick shivers at the brush of cool air against his cock. Daryl squeezes some lube out onto his fingers, and rubs them together to get it warm before he coats the ring with the small amount of lube. He gently wraps his fingers around Rick's erection and Rick hisses, bucking up into the touch as Daryl strokes him, before he wraps the ring around the base of Rick's cock.

It feels…weird. Rick shifts his weight and lets out an uncomfortable noise. He's sure it'll get worse when the desire is biting at his neck and he's so desperate to come it'll feel like he's gonna die, but for now he feels like he can almost ignore it.

"You good?" Shane asks, and Rick nods.

"Yeah, I'm good," he says.

Shane kneels behind Daryl on the bed. "Scoot up, Rick, against the headboard," Shane orders, and Rick scrambles up. Then, he pushes against the back of Daryl's neck until he bends forward, on his elbows and knees, his breath warm on Rick's hardening cock.

Daryl doesn't wait for instruction before he sucks Rick's cock into his mouth and Rick lets out a loud, shaky moan when Daryl immediately takes him all the way in. He's sucked Rick's cock so much that it's easy for him now, and he's so fucking good at it he can and has made Rick shoot off in minutes when he's on his knees.

Rick rests a hand on Daryl's head, not guiding or forcing him to take on a certain rhythm yet, just letting him move at his own pace. Shane grabs the lube bottle from where it is next to Daryl's knee on the bed, and opens it up with a small, plastic sound. Daryl shivers, moaning quietly around Rick's cock.

Shane is more gentle with Daryl than he is with Rick. Or at least more courteous. He lets the lube get warm in his hand before he squirts any out, and he rubs his thumb over Daryl's hole for a few moments before letting his first finger sink inside. Daryl moans, loudly, his throat tight and hot around the head of Rick's cock, and Rick lets out a low curse, hand tightening in Daryl's hair.

It's a weird kind of freedom, suddenly being able to speak, and make noise in Shane's presence. Rick isn't exactly sure what he's supposed to be doing.

"Mm, he lets me in a damn sight better than you do, brother," Shane comments, looking down at where his fingers are sheathed in Daryl's ass. He's up to three now, back of his hand up, fingers curling down to stroke against Daryl's sweet spot. He smirks. "Bet you fuck 'im every night, 'til he can't stand it."

"Yeah," Rick growls, his hand twisting in Daryl's hair. He can feel Daryl's fingers cradling his balls gently, rubbing just behind just how he likes. Rick sighs and spreads his legs and knows it won't be long before Daryl finds the mess Shane left of him there, too. He shivers when he feels one of Daryl's fingers worm their way into him and sinks down farther on the bed to give Daryl room. Daryl rears up, sucking hard at the head of Rick's cock, and sinks back onto Shane's fingers.

Rick shudders. His cock twitches in Daryl's mouth and he wants to _come_ , and it feels like he's scratching at something until he breaks skin, until he bleeds, but he can't stop scratching. His hand gets tighter in Daryl's hair, tugging, and he's breathing heavily.

"Holy shit," he whispers, his eyelids fluttering when Daryl curls one finger up, stroking Rick from the inside as he continues to suck on his cock. The pleasure is so sharp it feels like he's being stabbed, and Rick tries to fuck his cock up into Daryl's mouth, like that'll help.

Shane withdraws his fingers and wipes them on his clothes before he steps back and gets off the bed. "Daryl, stop," he orders, and Daryl pulls away after one last long, upward pull, his lips tight around Rick's cock. When he pulls off the cool air rushes over Rick's sensitive skin and he whines. "On your back."

Daryl obeys, turning around and Rick scrambles off the bed to make room. Shane holds out a hand, beckoning Rick over and Rick goes. His knees feel weak, his legs shaky as he makes his way over to Shane and puts his cheek in Shane's palm. "You good, brother?"

Rick nods, and lets Shane pull him in for a kiss before Shane lets him go. "Get on the bed," Shane orders, moving back so that Rick has room, and Rick climbs onto the bed between Daryl's spread legs. He braces his hands on either side of Daryl's waist, his thighs tucked under Daryl's. Daryl is gazing up at him like Rick hung the moon, and he reaches up to smooth his thumb along Rick's jaw. Rick turns his head to kiss his palm and Daryl smiles.

Shane climbs onto the bed next to them, comfortably propped against the headboard and bends one arm so his hand is cradling his head, smiling at the two of them. "Now that's a good-lookin' pair," he says, reaching out to smooth a hand down Daryl's bare chest. "Remember, Daryl, you go ahead and have as much fun as you want. Be as loud as you want. We need to wear him out."

Daryl nods, his mouth opening as he sucks in a hard breath.

Shane smiles, and then meet's Rick's eyes. Rick feels wild, raw, his nerves strung tight and vibrating. Like he's a horse in the starting gate, just ready for that first sprint, _desperate_ for it.

"Push into him, Rick," Shane whispers, the order as sharp as a whiplash on his flank, and Rick sucks in a breath and moves so that his arms are behind Daryl's legs, keeping him spread open and out, the backs of Daryl's knees against Rick's biceps. Because Rick's arms are occupied, Daryl leans up to take hold of his cock and help guide him inside. Rick shudders, moaning softly as he starts to push in. "That's it," Shane says, still just as quiet. "Don't fuck him yet. Just feel him around you. Spread out, wet, feel how ready I made him for you, darlin'."

Rick is shaking already, every muscle in him _begging_ to fuck forward and rip Daryl to shreds underneath him. Daryl's fingers trail lightly down his chest, his biceps, up around the back of his neck. They're light and teasing, something to help get him to focus.

"How's he feel?" Shane says, his tone teasing, coercing. "C'mon, Grimes, I give you all this freedom to talk and you're not gonna take advantage?"

Rick shakes his head, breathing heavily, his eyes on Daryl like to look away would be physically painful. "I…can't," he says. His fingers clench in the bedspread. "Fuck, Shane, _please_."

Shane chuckles, reaching out to pet through Rick's hair. "Some other time, maybe," he says. Then; "Go on and fuck him, Rick. Maybe if you're good and make him come until he's as mute as you are, I'll take that thing off and let you come too."

Rick lets out a low, grateful-sounding moan, and pulls out of Daryl slowly like it hurts him to do it, before fucking back in. Daryl throws his head back, sighing, his eyes falling closed as Rick starts up a rhythm inside of him. They're familiar with each other, enough knowledge and experience ingrained in both of them to satisfy each other easily. Rick knows how to roll his hips against Daryl to get him shaking, he knows that Daryl likes a hand on his throat when he's close. He knows the sounds Daryl makes at each stage: when he's enjoying himself, warm and content; when he's climbing that ridge, impatient, strung-out, trembling; when he's close, _so fucking close_ ; when he finally gives in, spilling hot and wet between their bodies.

Rick fucks him hard enough that the bed creaks, slamming against the back wall, and he rears over Daryl like a wild animal, one hand letting Daryl's leg drop to fist in his hair and kiss him, his hips pushing into Daryl hard enough that Daryl's body has to roll with it, unable to stop the collision of their skin and bones as Rick fucks him brutally.

Daryl breaks away from their kiss abruptly, gasping loud and tense, cheeks red. "Mm, _shit,_ Rick, I'm gonna -."

"Fuck, _yes_ , come for me baby, _please_ ," Rick begs, like he's the one being fucked, like everything hinges on Daryl's release. And maybe it does – after all, there's no relief in sight for him until Daryl's strung out and satisfied. He slides a hand up Daryl's sweaty throat and squeezes. "Come on, mark me up, Daryl."

Daryl moans – this rough, strained thing, and his legs tighten around Rick as he shudders and comes between them, his cock spurting and making a mess of their stomachs. Rick leans down and kisses him, swallowing up Daryl's moans like sweet wine. Rick slams into him once, twice, like he's going to come as well.

Then, a shudder runs down his spine and he pulls back, wincing and breathing hard. His eyes are glazed, so close to that precipice himself but held back by the ring around his cock. His fingers dig into Daryl's skin and Daryl whines as Rick continues to roll his hips, baring his teeth as Rick keeps fucking his oversensitive body.

"Rick, stop," he says after another moment, pressing his hands against Rick's chest. "Gimme a minute."

Shane hums, sitting up, and grabs Rick by the hips to make him pull out. Rick whines, shuddering, his cock twitching like it's desperate to get back inside of Daryl as soon as possible. Daryl breathes out, staring up at the ceiling.

"Look what a mess you made of him," Shane growls, his mouth right by Rick's ear. Rick shakes, turning his head to rest his cheek against Shane's jaw. His mouth is open, his breathing unsteady and harsh. "Bet it feels so good, havin' him come on your dick. Feels so damn good when you do it, darlin'."

He reaches down and wraps his fingers around Rick's cock, earning a high-pitched whine from the other man. Rick has started to sweat, restraint and heat getting to him now. His eyes have turned sharp, wanting, predatory on Daryl's throat.

Shane chuckles. "You want to fuck him again, darlin'?" he asks, and Rick nods helplessly. Daryl has opened his eyes now, turning his head to look at Shane and Rick staring back down at him. He licks his lips and Shane's smile widens. "You good to go again, Daryl?"

Daryl nods, and pushes himself up onto his elbows so that he can watch Shane guide Rick's hips again, angling his cock so that it catches on Daryl's hole and starts to sink in. Rick moans, falling forward so that Daryl's hands come up to grab under his arms, and Rick wraps himself around Daryl, chasing his heat like it'll lead him to Heaven if he pursues it fast enough.

Daryl's nails dick into Rick's back, urging him on. It still hurts a little where Rick is fucking him, his body too sensitive and the timespan too small to get it up again so quickly, but that doesn't seem to stop Rick. Rick opens his mouth wide and sinks his teeth into Daryl's shoulder, moaning brokenly when that makes Daryl tighten up around him, and then he lets go.

"Shit, baby, you feel so fucking good," he growls, like he can't get the breath out to speak louder. They can hear Shane's clothes rustling behind them but neither one of them can break apart enough to turn their heads and look. Rick draws back and rests his forehead against Daryl's, breathing in his air, their lips brushing even though they're not kissing.

Daryl's breath hitches, his stomach sinking in as Rick angles his hips just right, his cock twitches even though it hurts. He moans loudly, grabbing onto Rick's shoulders, nails raking across his back.

"You're gonna make me come again, Rick," he says breathlessly, catching Rick's mouth when Rick tilts his head to kiss him. Rick fucks into him hard, incensed by Daryl's confession, eager to feel him lose it again. Daryl whimpers and reaches down with one hand to stroke his cock and Rick whines.

"Don't," he begs. "Don't – I'll get you there, I promise. I'll get you there." Daryl pulls his hand away obediently and Rick gasps, abruptly going still. His head moves away and then Daryl can see Shane, his knees braced on the edge of the bed. "Oh, _fuck_ , Shane -."

Rick is still, trembling finely, and Daryl rubs his hands up and down Rick's arms. Even though he can't see, he knows what Shane is doing – he's intimately aware, from watching them, when Shane's face looks like when he's inside of Rick, how Rick sounds when he's being fucked.

 _Fuck_ , Shane is _fucking_ Rick while he's inside Daryl.

Shane grins at him and winks over Rick's shoulder, and then his hands go to Rick's hips and pull him back. Rick shudders and moans, wincing when he sinks all the way back onto Shane's cock, and then Shane pushes him forward so he slides into Daryl.

"C'mon, brother, move for us," Shane whispers, leaning in to bite at Rick's sweaty neck. "Get us both off and I promise I'll let you. Just gotta go a little longer."

Rick lets out a soft, desperate sound, reaching back and wrapping his fingers around Shane's wrist on his hip. But he tries, tilting his head back and exposing his throat for Shane as he works to push forward into Daryl, and then back onto Shane. He picks up a rhythm quickly – something slow and careful. Daryl can't imagine how overstimulated he must be right now.

" _Fuck_ ," Rick growls, his eyelids fluttering as Shane sinks into him again with a low growl. His chest is red with arousal, his hands and throat slicked with sweat. He looks like he's burning up from the inside. "Oh my _God_ , I can't – I can't take it. _Shit_."

"You wanna stop?" Shane asks, and Rick shakes his head. His eyes fly open and his fingers tighten on Shane's wrist.

"No," he says. "Don't stop. _Please_ don't stop."

"Mm, sound so pretty beggin', Grimes," Shane says, his other hand letting go of Rick's hip and tugging on his hair instead so that his head is tilted back. Daryl groans when Rick bucks forward into him. The rhythm is too slow and haphazard for him to get off but damn if that isn't a nice view. He slides a hand down to where he can feel Rick buried inside of him, just shy of the cockring, and Rick shudders when he feels Daryl's fingers tighten around him. "Feels good, darlin'? Me fuckin' you and you fuckin' him? Talk to me, Rick, need to hear ya."

"Y- _yes_ ," Rick breathes when Shane lets his hair go, and he immediately fucks into Daryl, and then back onto Shane, like the moments being forced into stillness have to be made up as quickly as he can. Daryl sucks in a breath and moves his hand away, running his fingers up Rick's arm instead. "Yeah, I'm good, I'm -."

He doesn't sound coherent, barely holding onto the string of thought connecting him to the present. Daryl hums, raking his nails down Rick's chest and Rick gasps, sharply, fucking into him and then back, forward – _shit_ , it feels good, feeling Rick slam into him like that. He can taste the man's desperation, feel it in the cold sweat dripping down onto his chest from Rick's overheated body. Daryl is starting to sweat too, the heat trapped between them shooting up until it feels like they're on fire.

Rick lets out this raw, _wanting_ sound that Daryl has never heard. He wraps a hand around Daryl's throat and his thumb digs in, gently, under Daryl's jaw.

"Daryl," he growls, leaning forward. He wraps his free hand around Daryl's cock and Daryl whines, arching up into the touch. It feels like something suddenly _gives_ , and Daryl's body shudders and writhes under Rick and Shane as they fuck him. He digs his nails into Rick's arms and moans. "Daryl, come for me. C'mon, baby." He leans in and steals Daryl's breath in a kiss, light and quick and Daryl's stomach twists and sinks in, his cock twitches in Rick's hand. He lets out a breathless whimper and obeys, his cock shooting weakly into Rick's hand and between their stomachs. Rick smiles – this proud, happy thing – and kisses him again.

"Mm, _fuck_ ," Shane growls, his hands tightening on Rick's hips. He slams forward, throwing off Rick's rhythm, his moan loud in the room. "Gonna come, Rick."

Oh, _God_. "Shane, _please_ ," Rick whispers. "Please, come in me." He pulls out of Daryl with another rough, low sound, knowing Daryl is probably too sensitive now to take any more. It means Shane is free to fuck him as hard as he pleases and he does so, shoving Rick down onto his hands and knees and up the bed, climbing over him so that he's kneeling on the bed.

Rick arches up into him, his hands fisting the bedspread, tilting his head forward when Shane's hand braces against his shoulder and shoves him further down. "Please, _please_ Shane," he begs, because he can, because he's _allowed_ , and he wants so desperately he feels like he might die. "Shane, come inside me – _please_ – I need, I need you to. _Please_."

Shane hums, his grin wide and feral, teeth scraping along the edge of Rick's shoulder, just shy of where he bit him mere hours before. "What do you think, Daryl?" he asks lightly. "Should I give him what he wants?"

Daryl smirks, this lazy and satisfied thing. "He's been _very_ good," he replies slowly, all drawl now after being fucked so thoroughly. "And you always tease him when you know how much he wants it."

Shane hums.

"Oh, God, _please_ ," Rick moans when Shane starts to slow down, writhing under him like a man possessed, _desperate_.

"Even if it means you don't come at all?" Shane asks, and Rick doesn't even hesitate when he nods. Shane blows out a breath. "Shit, brother, you sure know how to flatter a guy, I'll give you that."

Rick whimpers, pushing back against Shane's body. His voice is hoarse, like he's been screaming instead of whispering, and his knuckles are white where he's fisting the bedspread. Daryl sees all of this, and then he meets Shane's eyes, and smiles.

"Do it, Shane," he says. "I want you to."

Shane nods. It's an unspoken rule, that nothing happens to Rick without Daryl's say-so. Shane digs his nails into Rick's hips and slams into him once, _hard_ , enough that the bed groans and Rick lets out this high-pitched, utterly _satisfied_ moan as Shane comes in him. Shane growls, like a hunting tiger, low and rumbling and it even makes Daryl shiver, biting his lower lip. His eyes are sharp on his lovers, taking in the sheen of sweat on Rick's skin, the marks Shane's nails left behind, the way Shane's features are now relaxed and satisfied.

Shane pulls out slowly, both for his sake and Rick's, wincing when he comes free and Rick flinches like he's been hit, a soft, wounded sound falling from him.

"Easy, baby, I gotcha," Daryl says, crawling forward and help Rick onto his side. Rick's whole body is twitching, his eyes almost glowing as they dart between Shane and Daryl. Daryl strokes through his hair and looks to Shane. "What now?"

Shane nods, climbing onto the bed next to Rick, and gently eases him back up to his hands and knees. "You know more about it than I do," he says, keeping his voice soft and soothing.

Daryl nods. He reaches over to their bedside table and pulls out a long, slim dildo from the bottom drawer. It's not nearly close enough in size to match any of them and Shane raises an eyebrow. "Put him in your lap," he says, and Shane moves so he's sitting at the head of the bed and coaxes Rick up to straddle his thighs. Rick sighs, sagging against him, his nose buried in Shane's neck.

Daryl kneels behind him and spits on the end of the toy, before he carefully angles it into Rick. He didn't need to – there's enough lube and come there to make him plenty slick – but Rick still shudders like it stings, sucking in a huge breath and arching against Shane's chest.

"Take it off when you're ready," Daryl murmurs, sliding up behind Rick so that Rick can feel his warmth. He twists the toy inside of his lover and wraps his free arm around Rick's chest.

Shane nods, and reaches down to stroke Rick's lube-slick cock, before he gently tugs on the snap holding it in place and releases it. It's not an immediate thing. Rick flinches, leaning back, his eyes wide and unfocused. Daryl shushes him, his arm moving up to become a hand on Rick's forehead, in his hair, petting him gently as Daryl's other arm moves.

"You can come, Rick," Shane whispers, petting his hands down Rick's sides. "Been so good for us, darlin'. Come whenever you're ready."

Rick whines, weakly, a shiver running through his whole body as Daryl pushes the toy inside and angles it _just right_ , and then he's coming with a low whimper, his come spurting out thick and hot between Shane's fingers. One hand grabs Shane's forearm tightly, the other reaching back to dig into Daryl's thigh. He whines again.

"That's it, baby," Daryl coaxes, kissing lightly at Rick's red neck and jaw. "There you go. Bet it feels so good, finally comin' after bein' so good. So fucking hot, Rick, so good for us." The words flow easily out of him, calming and soft, and Rick blinks a few moments after he's done, the sharpness returning to his eyes.

He sucks in a breath and lets go of both of them, and Daryl pulls the toy back out and sets it to one side. Shane lets go of Rick's cock and wipes it, almost absently, on Rick's sticky stomach. Now he's wearing all three of them.

Rick leans forward and catches Shane's mouth in a quick, sweet kiss, before he turns to Daryl and pulls him in by his hair, kissing him deeply. Shane hums, still petting down Rick's flanks, until his shaking stops and his breathing gets steady.

Finally, Rick lets out a shaky laugh, and tilts his head up to the ceiling and blows out a breath. "Wow," he mutters, and laughs again, shaking his head. "That was…"

"Feelin' better?" Shane says, grinning lopsidedly.

Rick nods, eyes going half-lidded as he hums, contented and purring like a well-fed cat. He runs a hand down Shane's chest, his other hand curling with Daryl's. "Yeah, I do," he says. "Thank you."

"Think you earned that shower," Shane says, thumbing at the mess on Rick's stomach and chest.

Rick smiles, a tired and worn-out thing. All of the frantic energy of the day has left him, and he's settled and drained and relaxed now. "Can we just…wait a second?" he asks, almost timidly, his hands tightening where they are on Shane and Daryl. "I don't wanna move yet."

Shane nods and Daryl smiles, moving to get comfortable on the mess of sweaty pillows they'd created. Shane reaches out with his free arm to wrap around Daryl's shoulders and Daryl wraps his free arm around Rick's thigh.

"Sure thing, princess," he says.

Later, Lori sends another text to check in. Shane responds with a picture of the three of them, freshly-scrubbed and curled up together on the couch. Shane is on the end, sitting with his back to the arm, Rick resting with his head on Shane's stomach, one arm tucked behind Shane's lower back, the other reaching back so that it's resting on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl is behind Rick's legs, against the couch cushions, his head on Rick's hip and his arms wrapping around one of Rick's thighs. They're both fast asleep and Shane had been close to dosing off himself before the little chime had roused him.

 _Love you boys <3_, she sent.

Shane smiles, and replies with; _Love you too, sweetheart. See you tomorrow._


End file.
